1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bracket systems, and more particularly, to wall mounted bracket assemblies for securing articles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20140271098 A1, published on Sep. 18, 2014 to Muderlak; Todd J. et al for Vertical Structure Bracket Mount Apparatus and System. However, it differs from the present invention because Muderlak, et al teaches a bracket mount for a disposal bin that includes a vertical support plate for engaging a vertical structure, such as a wall or washroom partition; a bin plate for engaging the disposal bin, wherein the bin plate and the vertical support plate are pivotally engaged; and a cover stilt for supporting the cover the disposal bin in an opened position. The bracket mount may be provided as part of a container assembly including a bin and a cover, wherein when the bin plate with the bin attached thereto is positioned proximal to the vertical support plate, the cover is pivotal to cover and uncover the open end of the bin, and when the bin plate with the bin attached thereto is pivoted outwardly from the vertical support plate, the cover stilt is pivotable outwardly from the vertical support plate to support the cover in an open position relative to the bin.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20100006713 A1, published on Jan. 14, 2010 to Fitzpatrick; Mark Bernard for Bag Holder. However, it differs from the present invention because Fitzpatrick teaches a bag holder that includes a retaining bar that is shaped like a rectangular box. The bag holder also includes a wall bracket having a channel portion complementary to the shape of said retaining bar. The wall bracket can be mounted to a vertical surface such as a wall. A portion of the rim of a plastic bag can be rolled around the retaining bar. Then, the retaining bar with the bag can be inserted into a channel portion thereby securing the bag and facilitating the depositing and withdrawal of articles from the bag opening.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20030066939 A1, published on Apr. 10, 2003 to Foreman, Marc Franklin for Restraining System and Method. However, it differs from the present invention because Foreman teaches a restraint system that includes at least two bands with integral lock structures that mechanically interlock with one another during installation.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,287,735 B2 issued to Heerdt, et al. on Oct. 30, 2007 for Fire Extinguisher Bracket Including a Living Hinge. However, it differs from the present invention because Heerdt, et al. teaches a mounting bracket having a living hinge operable to enable mounting straps of the mounting bracket to move between retracted and extended positions. In the extended position, the mounting straps are configured to extend around and retain a fire extinguisher. In the retracted position, the mounting straps are removed from the fire extinguisher. The living hinge may include a continuous piece of material that extends between the mounting straps and a base member of the mounting bracket to which the mounting straps are coupled.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,103,942 B2 issued to Youngberg; Eric Ezra on Sep. 12, 2006 for Buckle for Strapping Used in a Water Heater Security System. However, it differs from the present invention because Youngberg teaches a water heater security system that includes a woven, flexible strap disposed around a water heater to maintain the water heater in a fixed relationship with an adjacent wall. The system includes a pair of wall brackets and may include a buckle assembly. The strap may be formed with two or four ends at least one of which is adjustably attachable to one of the wall brackets or buckle. The buckle can be stamped from metal and bent back on itself to form a slide channel with two sidebars and a crossbar. A slide is disposed within the channel. Side flanges can be formed on the buckle portions or the slide.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,082 B1 issued to Bentley; James K. on Sep. 16, 2003 for Wall Mount Corner Gun Lock Assembly. However, it differs from the present invention because Bentley teaches a wall mount corner gun lock assembly having a wall mount bracket, a wall mount bracket cover, a barrel rest, and an open loop gun ring. The wall mount bracket is installed in the corner of a room by a plurality of lag bolts that pass through apertures in the wall mount bracket. The wall bracket cover nests within the wall mount bracket and prevents access to the heads of the lag bolts. One end of the open loop gun ring is inserted through aligned apertures on the respective ends of the wall mount bracket and the wall mount bracket cover and then slid through the aligned apertures of the trigger guards of the firearms to be locked up. An elongated sliding tubular member is slid onto the tip of the open loop gun ring and the sliding tubular member has a length sufficient to close the space between the spaced tips of the open loop gun ring. A keeper member releasably connects the tips of the open gun loop ring together. The keeper member and the sliding tubular member have structure that allow the U-shaped bar of a padlock to be passed downwardly through them and locked thereby preventing removal of any of the firearms from the wall mount gun lock assembly.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,340,143 B1 issued to McCraney; William J. on Jan. 22, 2002 for Fastening Apparatus. However, it differs from the present invention because McCraney teaches an apparatus and method for restraining a water heater to a supporting structure, such as a wall. The fastening system includes at least one bracket which mounts to the supporting structure and at least one restraining strap, one end of which attaches to a bracket, the other end of which can attach to another bracket, or mount directly to the wall, to hold the water heater tightly against the supporting structure. In some embodiments, the strap is long enough to encircle the water heater. In other embodiments, the strap can be split into two straps and joined at the water heater with tension buckles. In the preferred embodiment, two straps are used, and both are secured to the supporting structure with brackets. One of the straps encircles the water heater, and both connect to each other at the water heater through tension buckles. In the preferred embodiment, the connection of a strap to its tension buckle is made by a single slot, which contains a pointed tab, which pierces a hole in the strap to securely fasten the strap to the tension buckle.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,634 A issued to Ho; Ying-Kuan on Apr. 12, 1994 for Animal Feeder Having A Mounting Device. However, it differs from the present invention because Ho teaches a mounting device that secures an animal feeder to a horizontal wire member of an animal house and includes a board, a pair of flaps extended from the board for engagement with the horizontal wire member, a pair of ears extended rearward from the board, and an elastic belt having two ends engaged with the ears so as to clamping the animal feeder to the board. The animal feeder is solidly secured to the board, and the board is secured to the animal house.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,100 A issued to Sweeny; Henry D. on Dec. 10, 1991 for Multi-Purpose Canister Wall Bracket. However, it differs from the present invention because Sweeny teaches a bracket assembly for supporting a cylindrical canister, such as a fire extinguisher, that includes a base unit having a longitudinally extending, transversely concave, front surface for cradling the canister therein and a separate flexible strap member which can be wrapped around the canister to hold it against the base unit. The base unit includes opposing cutouts in the sides thereof into which a central section of the strap can be pressed before mounting on the wall so as to interlock the strap member with the base unit. One end of the strap has a hook member thereon for engaging the other end of the strap by way of a selected one of a plurality of mating apertures therethrough. The back surface of the base unit is transversely concave and the strap member has rearwardly projecting wedge members which engage the wall during mounting and preset the strap to conform generally to the shape of the back surface. The bracket assembly provides support for a canister.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,379 A issued to Christensen; James H. on Dec. 8, 1981 for Bag Holder. However, it differs from the present invention because Christensen teaches a bag holder removeably mountable on a wall by means of a supporting ring anchored to the holder for providing circumferential support for the open end of a bag, the holder, and having a clamping element pivotally mounted on the ring to permit clamping and anchoring the mouth of the bag to the supporting ring. A cover is also provided for the holder.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,014 A issued to Frazier, Michael on Nov. 16, 1965 for Trash Bag Holder and Trash Bag Therefor. However, it differs from the present invention because Frazier teaches a holder for holding and clamping the open top of a bag in receiving position, comprising an open rectangular frame consisting of bars rectangular in cross-section, the top and bottom sides of the bars being horizontal, a bracket supporting the frame in fixed horizontal position, and a rectangular bag open top clamping frame pivoting thereto in overlying relationship to the flat top side of the fixed open rectangular frame, the clamping frame having flat horizontal clamping surfaces and a vertical depending clamping lip on the outer edge of a plurality of the sides of the horizontal clamping surfaces, and an inwardly downwardly slanted non-clamping lip, the lip extending downwardly and inwardly of the clamped portion of the bag, the lip being on the inner edge of each.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 2,936,992 A issued to Harrison Browning on May 17, 1960 for Holder For Cylindrical Containers. However, it differs from the present invention because Harrison Browning teaches a fuse-case holder of the type described comprising an M-shaped trough, having a slot and a projection intermediate its ends, and a strap having first and second hooks intermediate its ends, said first hook being substantially R-shaped and adapted to fixedly engage said slot, said second hook having a lip portion adapted to engage said projection, said R-shaped hook having sufficient resiliency to maintain said strap taut when said lip is in engagement with said projection.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to Canadian Patent No. 1321184 C issued to Sweeny, Henry D. on Aug. 10, 1993 for Multi-Purpose Canister Wall Bracket. However, it differs from the present invention because Sweeny teaches a bracket assembly for supporting a cylindrical canister, such as a fire extinguisher, including a base unit having a longitudinally extending, transversely concave, front surface for cradling the canister therein and a separate flexible strap member which can be wrapped around the canister to hold it against the base unit. The base unit includes opposing cutouts in the sides thereof into which a central section of the strap can be pressed before mounting on the wall so as to interlock the strap member with the base unit. One end of the strap has a hook member thereon for engaging the other end of the strap by way of a selected one of a plurality of mating apertures therethrough. The back surface of the base unit is transversely concave and the strap member has rearwardly projecting wedge members which engage the wall during mounting and preset the strap to conform generally to the shape of the back surface. The bracket assembly provides support for a canister.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.